Michalis
Michalis (ミシェイル Misheiru, Misheil in the Japanese versions) is a enemy character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon who is playable in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is the prince, and later king, of Macedon. He is also the older brother of Minerva and Maria. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he is voiced by David Vincent and his art was done by Daisuke Izuka. Profile Michalis murders his own father, King Osmond of Macedon, because he believes that he was a weak ruler and allowed Archanea to push them around. It is also implied that Gharnef might have played off Michalis's ambitions. He is eager to prove that Macedon is the strongest nation on the continent of Archanea and has the right to conquer every other country, thus he agreed to form an alliance with the Dolhr Empire. Noticing the possibility of conflict with Minerva, he manipulates Maria into being captured by Grust, which uses her as a hostage against her older sister. However, he feels remorse for this, despite his lack of such for killing his father. He originally plans to fight against Dolhr once Macedon becomes the most powerful nation, but he loses sight of this goal the longer that he works with them. When Matthis first meets Marth in Shadow Dragon, he initially believes that Marth will kill him because Michalis "puts the most scared-looking soldiers on the front line for a reason" and kills those who defy him. However, Michalis is tolerant with Gotoh, who continues to warn him that he is walking on the path of destruction. He finally faces Minerva in a battle that results in him becoming badly wounded and being presumed to have died. In Mystery of the Emblem, it is revealed that Maria tended to him with utmost care while in tears, and this act of kindness healed his soul. He describes Maria as looking like an angel during this time, although he does not believe in deities. When he hears about Maria's disappearance, he works alone in his search for her. He feels that finding Maria is the only way that he can repent for his crimes. Early in the game, he rescues Minerva from Rucke and the Macedonian soldiers under him who overthrew her in a coup. After bringing Minerva to Khadein, he sends her to join up with Marth. Although he is unable to save Maria from Gharnef, he manages to steal the Starlight spell from him, but receives deep wounds in return. He gives the spell book to Marth before finally succumbing to his wounds. However, Michalis can survive in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem by having Minerva wait one turn on the village he is in, followed by having Marth visit it. Due to his sheer will, Michalis is able to recover and join Marth's army. After the war, accounts say that he either resumed his position as King of Macedon, or later becomes the king of a country on a different continent. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats ''*''Dropped when defeated. It should be noted, that in ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, he moves around the map rather than sitting on the castle gate making him more of a threat. A generic Dragon Knight takes his place in guarding the castle. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |-|Normal= ''*''Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard 5= ''*''Dropped when defeated. ''**''Javelin has a Might of 11 and a Hit of 90. Overall As a boss on Normal mode, Michalis is considered easy for so late in the game even though his major weakness of being a Dracoknight has been annulled. His stats are lackluster for being on such a high level and having very low resistance makes him susceptible to being taken out in one punch by a magic attack. Since he has the Iote's Shield, arrows and Excalibur do not inflict bonus damage on him. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 21: Minerva must Wait on the Village in the Chapter before the end of turn 15. Then Visit the Village with Marth. Michalis will then join from the Battle Preparations in Chapter 22. *Downloadable Episode 1 - Wind and Thunder: Automatically from turn 2. Base Stats Growth Rates 'Dracoknight' |90% |60% |0% |60% |55% |20% |40% |10% |} 'Paladin' |100% |65% |0% |65% |40% |20% |45% |5% |} 'Sniper' |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |40% |0% |} 'Swordmaster' |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |35% |5% |} 'Sage/Bishop' |80% |35% |20% |60% |50% |20% |15% |30% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Minerva *Maria Supported by *Minerva *Maria *The Avatar Overall Michalis can make a decent unit at Endgame if you really need somebody to fill in for a mission. However, his base luck is very low, along with his growth rate. A Goddess Icon or two can support him well, even if he is still prone to critical hits. It is recommended to give him a Brave weapon for optimal performance. Quotes Battle Quotes ''Heroes'' :Michalis/Heroes Quotes Epilogue New Mystery of the Emblem Renewed Prince Accounts are conflicted about Michalis after the war. Some said he ruled over Macedon once again, while others claimed he departed to conquer another continent. Trivia *Strangely, in New Mystery of the Emblem, Michalis cannot wake Maria from Gharnef's hypnotism, despite Michalis spending the entire war searching for Maria, as he feels rescuing her is the only way he can repent of his sins, and if he isn't recruited, he tells Marth to tell Minerva to rescue Maria in his place before he dies. When Minerva later wakes Maria, she immediately inquires about Michalis, and Minerva hesistates before telling Maria that he's alright. It is revealed in a Base Conversation between Michalis and the Avatar that Michalis intended to leave Macedon after saving Maria. He had concluded that he had lost the right to speak to Maria and that only Minerva deserved to speak to her after her rescue. *His portrait in the original NES version is an edited version of Navarre. *In Fire Emblem Fates ''japanese version, Percy's wyvern is named after Michalis. *Michalis makes a cameo appearance on Minerva's Pegasus Knight card in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). *Michalis is the first character in Heroes to have an early bird Grand Hero battle. Despite only Japan getting word of this, everyone around the globe participated and any goals the app had were accomplished. In total, 54,666 people played the early bird version of the map and 13,415 cleared the map on Lunatic difficulty. The highest goal set for players was 50k and clears on lunatic was 5k. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters